Just Another Average Day
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Redo,Redo,Redo! Timmy's life changes from abuse and bulling by running into a sliver and golden Mechs can Timmy keep his big secret from his new family,but what happen they find out and if so will the two mech help Timmy dream come true,be free and able to switch gender and become who he wanted for a long time or will he have to face more complex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,I'm hitgirlgomez I see you came here to read my story thank for talking your spare time reading my story and before any of you ask, Yes I decided to redo this story is and yes same story and the plot is the same,just a different oc nothing has change. MP me if you want to talk to me or ask me question I don't mind and I won't bit and fact I'm shy so,yeah,before I get start it I just want to list of people who help me out with this story and let give them a big thanks and here they are:**

 **• storyteller2899 She awesome she the who help me out lot love that girl but I think she busy right now.**

 **• WingBladeWeaver1357 she was too a big help she the one who made my story easy to read and let give her a big thank she did an awesome job.**

 **• TheOddAngel she or he also help me out and fact he or she help me with I was stuck on and with her or him I would never gotten tat part done.**

 **They all did awesome let give them big thank you~!**

 **Now before I forget I don't own any transformers or my friend CastielLunaWinchester's oc. If you haven't read her story you should it really good. Oh yes this chapter has a sensitive material such as abusing,alcoholic,suicide and this include cussing so maybe R-T.**

 **P.S. Yes ware of my grammar don't remind me. if anyone know how to work a beta-reader because I hear they help with your grammar and if you kwon how to work a beta-reader I please MP me.**

* * *

Just like any other day Timmy Johnson woke up from a light slumber. A second was spent questioning why he was awake,and then the jiggling of keys in the door was heard.

Father was home.

Timmy jumped out of bed,pushing the chair against the bedroom door. Looking over to the desk as the clock read 6:30 a.m. groaning to himself quietly great just what he needed when he trying to get ready for school right now but,his father alway angry especially when he been drinking whiskey that makes him mean and angry sometimes beer or vodka still all the same, it all turned him into a monster that hurt his the 8- year old son.

"Timmy?" Father's words came out slurred, a sweetness in the voice sugarcoating the menace Timmy knew was behind there.

The boy scramble to the closet shutting the door, clutching his backpack as he counted until ten before he opened closet door slightest to see his father shoving the bedroom door and the chair did nothing.

"Boy I know you are in here." He snarled, stumbling across the room moving the sheets and the empty bed looking around. "Why the fuck aren't you on the bus?!" The abusive man,ask checked under the bed and behind the small dresser that held the few clothes Timmy had. " You know how much I hate taking you to school,ungrateful little shit…"

Timmy scooted backwards and attempted to blend in with the shadows. All of his clothes being in the dresser, only a few toys he got from goodwill (with his money) remained in here. But none of them were big enough to hide him from the rage of the drunken father.

The abusive man opened the closet door. Timmy dared not make a sound, but he grabbed his ankle after a second. he screamed as he dragged him across the floor as Timmy try to garb something anything as he panic and end up kicking his dad in the face causing the father drop his son.

Timmy yelped upon impact and laid on the floor, regaining his breath before getting up and without any any warning he took off picking up speed,running down the stairs slamming a hand against the door to the house hearing his name being call by the abusive man whom scream of abuse grow quieter as Timmy got further from the house.

Running was the only option,running from the man that was once called he father,running form the way he had to live and the problem that he had to deal with everyday, running away, far, far away form everything. Tears fell from his green mint eye, ignoring the stinging pain of the wayward branches smacking him in the face,he forced himself to run as fast as he could. He nearly sobbed in relief that he was away form everything however he end up tripping over a rock in the process while he rolled down hill and landing roughly on the roads in the area. He than lay there in the rode for several hours try regaining his breath quietly. Timmy didn't want to attract any unwanted attention sobbing thinking about how to end his life mean after all he nothing to lose reaching in his pocket for a few minutes before pulling out a pocket knife and pointed the knife to his neck ready to end everything,taking one last miserable sob...

Without warning, a silver car flashed by him. Timmy stopped, dropping the pocket knife in shock, as the car transformed,and a... robot appeared. Two more crashed through the trees,one yellow,one red.

Timmy watched as the other silver one was killed,by the yellow one. Timmy turn to fact the yellow robot,his lifeless eye meet his for minute or so as the tears dry up and sticking to his massy face clanging his teeth together while garbing the knife in his hand, ignoring the big robot in font of him slowly bring the knife to his neck ,finishing what he came here in the first place and not caring if they are real or he just hallucinating doesn't matter anymore well not to him beside he going a better place and that made him smile bit just he about to end his life when suddenly,the red mach gently pushed his hand away, knocking the knife out of his hand making the clinging sound.

"That's not the answer," he said looking at Timmy with stern expression while the boy looked up at him with empty eye. "Than tell what is the point of living when your own father abuses you every single day, and getting bully at school every single day just for wanting to be different so given me a good reason to live,beside no one is going to miss me..I'm better off dead than living,getting on his keens reaching for the knife trying not to sob hysterically as he fall hard on the ground covering his face with his arm just than he heard the sound of his father voice.

Timmy stop crying and look up the red and yellow mach with wide red puffy eye and slowly crawled away from where he heard his father voice.

"H-help me please I don't want to go back he'll hurt me again!" Timmy beg to the Red and yellow mach,curling into a ball as he thought about what had happen while back.

"Little SHIT, you'er going pay for that!" Timmy could hear his dad voice come closer,and closer, fear ran through Timmy body as he shiver. He didn't want to go back knowing he would get it worse when he kick him in the face like that.

Timmy got up and hid behind the yellow mach's feet,feeling the cold sweat building up on forehead and feeling bit nauseous as he shiver thinking about what his dad will do to him now. The yellow mech looked at the silver one next to him moving his leg leaving Timmy there as the red companion shot him a glare and moved to comfort the crying boy.

Bending down to the little boy's level the red mech spoke," Don't worry kido, we'll help right Sunny?"

The yellow mech tensed. "Sides, I don't know."

"If his parental unit is mistreating him,than in order to follow Optimus' orders we have to protect him. After all, freedom is the right of all sentinent beings."

The yellow bot sighed," The things you get me into." For a split moment the red mech wore a cheshire grin.

That was until they two mech's attention was brought to the calling voice of a enraged man. Timmy got off the ground and look up at the red mech and the yellow mech and smile yet a bitter one as he spoke in a softest voice.

"The t-two will protect and free me from my dad?"stuttered as he wiping her tears and run to hug the silver mech's finger.

"Oh,thank you! I'm Timmy Johnson,but you can just call me Timmy." Said Timmy letting go of the red mech's finger.

Sideswipe had a big grin "It would be my pleasure! We are going to have so much fun! Ooo can't wait till we pull a prank with you." As he rub his head with one of his finger.

" Yep, no problem." Said Sunstreaker not sounding vary sincerely and fact he didn't sound too pleased about the whole idea.

"Timmy where the fuck are you little shit,wait until I get my hands on you,you're pay for what you did!"

Timmy gasp as he heard his dad voice. Timmy look up the two mech with fearful eye before saying.

"Turn back to a car if my dad find out about this he will call the cop or make some money out of you two." He said shaking. The two mech did what Timmy ask as he turn round to face his vary anger father who was holding his nose and ran at Timmy garbling him by the throat cause him to slammed against the yellow car.

"Your so going to pay for what you did you little shit! " Said the anger man who was yell at poor Timmy.

"Hey, you ANSWER when I'm Talking to you!" He growl at Timmy as he pick him throwing him to the ground roughly as Timmy smack his head really hard cause poor little Timmy cry even louder as he grab his head.

"I'm sorry I"ll be a good boy pleased don't hurt me!" Timmy said as he saw his dad's leg come down towards him,ready to deliver the final blow, a hand lashed out and grabbed his father's shoulders.

Timmy looked up and saw two men older they look like they would be in there late twenties or early thirties and they seem like they from some type of military soldiers.

"The hell do you think your doing!" Timmy's dad spoke in a voice that would send most running.

"I am protecting her!" The dirty blonde haired man growled through clenched teeth as he smell alcohol.

"Obviously something you have never done!" Said the man with red hair.

"Yeah and you have no right to stop me! He misbehaved, so I am punishing him!"

"Really? That gives you the right to kill him?"

"That is none of your concern!" Timmy's dad said, trying to free his shoulder.

"Come on kiddo,let's go." The red head spoke, bending down to pick him up.

Timmy panic and backed away from his touch,"Please don't hurt me!" He sob.

"Ha you think he is going with you?" Timmy's dad spat.

"Shut up!" The dirty blond shouted while throwing a punch at the offending man and this time it broke,Ignoring the curses of the cruel man tending to his now broken nose.

The red head spoke," Hey it's me, big red and grumpy yellow? You remember us right?"

Timmy looked up to those blue eyes, almost a reflection of his own, and felt he could trust them.

Glancing past the men before he saw two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll be right back." The red mech tried to calm down whatever fears Timmy had.

"We just got to talk to our boss." The yellow mech said before transforming into a Lamborghini like his companion.

"that was you?!" Timmy said as he whip his tears.

"Yup,the one and only." Side said as he grin while Timmy smile and hug him.

*On way to base & after introductions*

"Sides, we stil have to contact Prime." Sunstreaker's voice came over the radio of Sideswipe's alt mode.

"Slag! I forgot about that!" The radio hummed now with Sideswipe's voice.

"What's slag?" Timmy asked from the passenger seat as he tilted his head making him really adorable and innocent.

"Great! Your already corrupting the poor kid." Sunstreaker's voice came on again.

"Oh Shut it Sunflower!" Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever Dandelion!"

"Call Prime before I get tempted to kick you'r skid plate." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Fine."

Timmy sat in silence listening the two twins bickering which it made him smile. They were sure brother alright,Timmy started to fidgeting with hand while giggle to himself.

:::: Prime this is Sideswipe, copy :::

:::: This is Prime,what is it :::

::: Sideswipe? ::::

:::: Well,me and Sunstreaker have a situation... ::::

:::: What is it this time? ::::

::: Can I have your permission to bring a human girl on base? ::::

:::: No! ::::

:::: Okay good. Glad you said yes, cause I was going to bring her what?! ::::

:::: I said no,can not drag another human into our war. It is simply to dangerous. ::::

:::: More dangerous than her getting beaten to death? Which would of happened if me and Sunny hadn't stepped in! BY THE WAY! ::::

:::: His father abused him? ::::

:::: From what my scans said,yes. ::::

:::: Well in that case we will have to go through the legal process to get her away from her father. You may bring her on base,but she will be your charge. ::::

:::: Understood sir! Thank you sir! Sideswipe out. ::::

"Good news Sunny! She can come!" Sideswipe celebrated.

"What's the catch?" Sunstreaker's hesitant voice filled the cab.

"heisourcharge." Sideswipe mumbled.

"Sides I can feel your nervousness though the bond,so just tell me."

"he is our charge from now on."

"he's all yours!" With that said the yellow Lamborghini sped past Sideswipe and Timmy back to base.

"Uh, he's just shy around newcomers." Sideswipe said.

"That's oaky, I understand I'm shy too." Timmy said smiling truth be told Timmy didn't really understand due to him be too innocent as he look out the window amazed.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Should I continue? Anyway have a wonderful day see you next chapter!**


	2. The feeling of a real home & friends

**Hey guys sorry I been gone for so long I been sick for a while now and I been going through some hard time right,but I'm better well physically I'm not sick anymore and I hope I won't get sick any time soon. Well I'm ready to post the next story. Thank you for being so patient with me.**

* * *

"We are getting close to base," Sideswipe informed Timmy.

"Base? What does it look like?"

"Just wait." Sideswipe said with glee.

"How many,like you,are there?" Timmy asked.

"Like me? Well there is only one Sideswipe." Sides said, and if he was in robot mode he would be grinning.

"Oh I-I mean..." Timmy stuttered as he blush.

"I'm kidding, there are 16 Autobots on base at the time."

"That's a lot." Timmy said, crestfallen.

"Don't worry kiddo,they won't bite." Sideswipe comforted Timmy, "We're here."

Timmy looked out the front window and saw a beautiful house,but he didn't kwon how the twins would fit in the house as the twins pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Um,Sideswipe?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you going to be able to fit in there?" he pressed.

"Sunny,hit the switch." Sideswipe said to his twin.

"On it! And by the way,don't call me that!" Sunny snapped.

Timmy giggled at Sunstreaker's sourness towards his nickname.

"But it fits you so well! You are always so optimistic,happy,and caring!" Sideswipe mumbled.

Sunstreker ignored his brother, as he pulled up to a pine tree buzzed to life as the golden vechile neared it. When Sunstreaker looked as if he was going to hit the tree, a small device stuck out of the tree. The device looked like a giant eye scanner, like in the spy movies. The scanner shot out two beams of light,one directed at each Lamborghini.

After the light had passed over the whole vehicle,the small scree turned green and said,"Welcome Autobot Frontliners Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

After that teh cement right before the garage door opened up,and reveled a tunnel of sorts. The tunnel lead to a hanger.

Sideswipe pulled into the hangar next to his brother, and requested Margaret to exit his cab.

Timmy's shoes lightly landed on the hard concrete floor as he exited Sideswipe. Looking aroud he saw the ceilings rasied so the twins could easily stand to their full height and still have plenty of cushion room. He also noticed how the lights gave off light, emmiting the feeling of home. A real home.

Turning back to the red and yellow

Lamborghinis,Timmy witnessed the twin vehicles twist and move into the forms that he had seen in the woods. To more accurately put it, they seemed to transform.

"That's really cool how you do that." Timmy said, still amazed.

"What, us transforming?" Sideswipe asked.

Timmy nodded his head in confirmation. At this Sunstreaker snickered, at the small boy unfamiliar take to them.

"You ready to meet the others?" Sideswipe asked,ignoring his twin.

Timmy looked at Sideswipe and started crying. he crumpled to the ground in a heap of tears.

"What's wrong Timmy?" Sides asked.

"Its just..." he began,but stopped to wipe his tear away with his sleeve unsure if he should tell them the truth about himself and scared that the other will not like him and possibly get made fun of or worse,but his thought was interrupt by sunstreaker's voice.

"You can tell us." Sunstreaker said from where he stood.

Having him say this seemed to give Timmy the courage he needed.

"Its.. just...what if they... don't like me? Even... even if they did... I would... only be a burden... to you.." Timmy admitted through tears,well kinda he didn't actually tell them the whole true afraid that they wouldn't support him or find him disgusting as he let a heard wrenching sob.

"How could they not like you? You are sweet, kind, and most of all you are you. Even if they didn't like you,who gives a slag? Your hanging with us now, we will always have your back."

Sideswipe spoke,Sunstreaker giving his agreement with a grunt and nod.

"Don't worry Timmy, we will always have your back." Sunstreaker said.

"And coming from him that's a big compliment." Sideswipe added,lightening the mood.

Timmy stop crying as he wipe his tears and look up at them with red puffy eye.

"Really?" Timmy ask with bit of a hiccup and the reply he got was a grunt and grin from the twins.

"Of course!" Sideswipe said with the same grin while his brother just nod his head grunt once again.

Timmy than had big smile and spoke."Thanks guys! You are almost like the... OWW!" Timmy started to talk,but then stopped when he felt a throbbing pain in his ribs. Swooping the boy up in his hand,Sideswipe did a quick scan over his now strained body.

"It looks like he has some really bad broken ribs! If one of them punctured his lungs then-"

"What is all the racket out here? Can't a mech work in his med-bay without being disturbed?" A voice entered the room as a mech with a lime green paint job followed.

"Ratchet! he needs your..."

"Yip yip yip,did I ask for an excuse?" Ratchet interrupted.

"No, but..." Sideswipe began only to be stopped again.

"Then I don't want one..."

"RATCHET WILL YOU SHUT THE SLAG UP! The human is in pain, and if you don't mind he could really use your help!" Sunstreaker snapped, his patience finally running out.

Directing his attention to the small form in Sideswipes servo, Ratchet engaged a scan of his own.

Timmy felt the tingling sensation erupt through his body as the green light passed over him. As soon as the scan was done, Ratchet moved to take Timmy out of Sideswipe's servo only to be stopped by the warrior himself.

"Listen Sideswipe," after hearing a growl Ratchet added," and Sunstreaker if I am to treat him, I am going to have to take him back to my med-bay alright?"

Venting a sigh both twins calmed down,and Sideswipe handed Timmy over to Ratchet. Feeling the movement to Timmy gave a whine of protest.

"Don't worry Sweetspark,Ratchet is going to help make the pain go away." Sideswipe reassured the that done,Ratchet whisked himself and Timmy back to his med-bay.

As Ratchet approached his med-bay,the doors slid open with a hiss.

Ratchet then approached a large medical table, that looked like it could fit the medic itself,and set he withering form of Timmy on it.

"What...what is wrong with me?" He asked tentatively.

"From the looks of my scans, you have several broken ribs, among other long time injuries that have never healed right." Ratchet spoke.

"You can tell all that just by that light thingy?" The small boy asked.

"Yes I can tell that from my scan." Ratchet said before turning back to Timmy, "Do you mind staying here while I go get Prime?"

"Who is Prime?" Timmy asked.

"He's our leader." The medic answered briefly before striding out the doors.

"How much does he know about me? " Timmy thought,"Did the twins tell him about my daddy?"

Timmy pondered over all the possible outcomes of meeting the Autobots,and how his life could go in any direction.

"I wonder..." While carefully sliding down the end of the bed onto the floor,Timmy thought.

That was until,a green mech came tumbling into the med-bay.

"Wha sup wit tat! You tryin give me uh ass whoopin!?" He shouted.

"No ugly,I tryin to rearrange your messed tup face!" A rusty mech shouted as he came through the doors.

Timmy moved into the shadow of the table,in attempt at hiding.

"We twins you tupid genus!" The green mech came back with the combat.

Timmy gulped as the two now wrestling mechs came closer to him. They obviously didn't see him as they rolled.

"You enjoin how that feels?" The rusty one hollered.

"That ain't hurt!" The green one yammered as he threw the reddish one into the table Timmy was once hiding under.

"Well maybe dis will!" The red one yelled as he leapt at his companion.

See how this couldn't end well for him,Timmy dashed out form the shadow of the table towards the door.

"Dat hurt bitch!" The green one complained as he stood up.

"It's supposed to,dats why it called an ass kickin!" The red one squawked as he stood as well.

"You fraid bitch?"

"Fraid of your screwed up face!"

After that exchange of insults the two ended up locking hands and trying to push the other one over.

The red one overpowered the green for a second,sending him rolling overtop of the weaker of the rolled around for a minute,but stopped to get back to their feet.

The red mech growled at his other half as they began their shoving match again. As a response the green mech hissed.

The two,so caught up in their skirmish,failed to notice the small human child nearing their feet.

Timmy looked up just in time to notice two sets of giant robot feet come hurtling down towards him.

"Ahh!" Timmy screeched.

At the sound of the child's screech,the two robots halted their exasperated tussle.

"Uh oh! Hatchet gonna be pissed!" The red one hissed as he saw the scurrying form of Timmy.

"We so screwed!" The green one agreed,"and it all your fault!"

With that he leapt at the red mech,beginning their brawl once again.

Timmy didn't waste any time in getting out of the room that had almost been her death dashed out the door,and didn't look back.

Reaching the safety of the hallway,Timmy let out a sigh. At least he thought the hallway was safe,until he turned and walked straight into something firm.

"Eep!" Timmy yelped,as he leapt backwards,landing on his behind.

"Oh my gosh are you okay I'm so sorry?!" Said voice that Timmy ran into.

"Ugh..." Timmy asked clutching his ringing head just as he hear other footsteps coming closer to him and other voice responded," You okay?"

"Yea,my head just hurts." Timmy answered,looking up to two,wait three more children the same age as him well almost just than one of the children smile at him as they announce their name.

"The names is Fred,and the one you ran into to is Luna and next to her is my sister Annabelle!" Fred said with a grin. He was an bit different from the two well not really he just had a darker skin tone than the other girls that all,Luna however was the older one while Anne and Fred were the same age as him.

"Maybe we should get you to the nurse." Anne spoke her concerns.

"Let me help you up." Luna,lowering her hand to Timmy's level so she could help him up off the floor. Timmy hesitated at first,but remembered how good Sideswipe treated him,and took her hand before being pull up off the ground.

"Now that we all Introduce to each let all board to Prime's office!" Fred shouted with one hand in the air while the other one was resting on his hip doing some kinda superhero post before making the trip to the office.

Annabella followed with a groan,Facepalming murmuring "Your so childish." And receiving a giggled from Luna and Timmy,they as well follow him too.

"May this won't be so bad after all." Timmy smile to himself and as he watch the brother and sister argue with each other while Luna try to be the reason of voice in the situation causing him to giggle to himself,follow them behind. Well he's doesn't have to worry about making friends round here,knowing he's already welcome here.

* * *

Again thank you for being so patient with me and sorry if the story isn't perfect,I I hope you enjoy! I'm going work on the next chapter. See you soon!


End file.
